Roman Times Quarterly/Staff
Roman Times Quarterly is a publication providing insight on the very best of ancient Roman life. K. Fabius Buteo Quintilianus K. Fabius Buteo Quintilianus is the Founder, Publisher and Editor-in-Chief of the Roman Times Quarterly, headquartered in Savar, Umea, Sweden. K. Fabius Buteo Quintilianus is a Senator, Consular and former Censor of Nova Roma. From Provincia Thule, he has served as Quaestor, Curule Aedile and Propraetor before being admitted to the senate, prior to his consulship. Currently he is Princeps Senatus. Buteo became a citizen of Nova Roma a.d. VII Kal. Sep. ‡ Q. Maximo M. Minucio cos. ‡ MMDCCLIII a.u.c. as Caeso Fabius Quintillianus. During his aedileship, Magna Mater Project was created. During his consulship, Buteo promulgated the following leges: *'Lex Fabia de census ' *'Lex Fabia de ratione comitiorum centuriatorum ' *'Lex Fabia de oppidis et municipiis ' *'Lex Fabia de ratione comitiorum populi tributorum ' *'Lex Fabia centuriata ' *'Lex Fabia Labiena de iure augurium ' Buteo also adopted C. Modius Athanasius Fr. Apulo C. Laenate cos. ‡ MMDCCLVIII a.u.c., and has made numerous reforms on the naming system currently being used in Nova Roma. Cursus Honorum : | 2005 CE : | 2006 CE : | 2007 CE : | 2008 CE : | 2009 CE *'Censor' : | 2005 CE : | 2004 CE *'Consul' : | 2003 CE *'Senator' : | 2002 CE *'Proconsul of Thule' : | 2005 CE : | 2004 CE : | 2003 CE *'Propraetor of Thule' : | 2002 CE : | 2001 CE *'Aedilis Curulis' : | 2002 CE *'Quaestor' : | 2001 CE Other Posts *'Lictor Curiatus' : | 2008 CE *'Accensus' : | 2008 CE : | 2006 CE *'Scriba' : | 2007 CE : | 2006 CE : | 2005 CE ---- Retrieved from Nova Roma Biography Page 'Marcus Minucius Audens' Marcus Audens has Managing Editor of the Roman Times Quarterly since its founding. Marcus Minucius Audens is a Senator and Consular of Nova Roma. He has also been known as Marcus Minucius-Tiberius Audens. Early Life Marcus Minucius Audens was born in the deep desert (Blythe, Calif.) in 1936. He lived with his parents in a willow shack with a canvas roof on the Colorado River that his father and uncles had built. This was the period of the great depression, and his family counted themselves fortunate to have a place to sleep and sufficient food to eat. His father was a heavy-duty diesel mechanic at the Los Angeles Aqueduct and had charge of several single stroke, two cycle diesel driven pumps. His father's background, however, made frequent moves a fact of life. In the second year of his life, Marcus moved between multiple states as his father moved from one job to the next. At the end of these moves, his parents bought their first home in Gresham, Oregon. During the World War II years his father went to Alaska on two contracts to build airstrips and docking facilities. Marcus remained in Oregon for most of the war, until his family moved from Gresham to Lake Coeur de Lane, Idaho and then to Burgettstown, Pennsylvania. He completed the third grade before moving to Troy, Ohio, where he remained through the 6th grade. His parents bought a home in Portland, Oregon, and he completed the 7th grade in the new Creston High School before moving to Riverdale, North Dakota. His parents moved back to Portland during his freshman year of high school. He then registered in a polytechnic high school (Benson Poly) and graduated with honors and three job offers. Marcus credits his fathers interest and strength as the reason for his academic success. The Navy After graduation, Marcus was asked by his father to join the Navy in exchange for paying for his college degree. Marcus agreed and joined the Navy as a submarine trainee. Within two years his father had passed away and his mother was back in Portland. Marcus decided to stay in the Navy. In his many years of service he rose to the permanent rank of Master Chief Torpedoman (TMCM (SS)) and held the temporary rank of Chief Warrant Officer (underwater ordnance) for seven of the twenty years. During these years of service, he married and had two children. Post Navy Career Once he had retired from the Navy, Marcus immediately began his college degree at San Diego State University. He had served as a naval instructor which prepared him well for his college career. He quickly gained a Bachelor's Degree in Social Science with Honors and a Master's Degree in History and Reading with Distinction. He holds teaching credentials in California for English, Social Science and Reading. Upon completion of his college degrees, he went to work in San Diego for General Dynamics as a Quality Assurance Inspector. He then took a job offer with General Dynamics as a submarine improvement project officer for Ohio Class Submarines. in Groton, CT. He completed my career (20 years) with that company and retired for a second time. Retirement and Nova Roma Marcus has been retired now for about eleven years and has devoted himself to military reenactment (Rev War, Civil War and Roman Empire). He was honored to be the founder of the Gens Minucia. This gens honors a man by that name who served in the XXth Legion in Britannia, first as a legionary and later as a miles immunes gromaciti (military surveyor). Marcus adopted this personage as his Nova Roma ancestor. His funeral altar is registered in the book of Roman names in Britannia. Marcus has been a part of Nova Roma almost since its beginning and has been honored to become the second citizen to gain the Cursus Honorium. He has also served NR as an instructor and military history leader in the Academia Thules. His current interests are Roman military history, military history of the world, history of the seas, model building, philosophy, sketching, mapping and writing (fiction). His Impressive Works * Aquila Nova Roma * The Eagle * Pilum * Roman Times Quarterly To see all the Marcus Minucius Audens' works, visit his: *'Living History Engineer site.' Cursus Honorum * Consul : * Praetor : * Senator :from * Proconsul of Provincia Nova Britannia : : : * Quaestor : : : Other Posts * Editor Commentariorum : * Lictor :from * Accensus : : : : * Chief of Sodalitas Militarium * Chief of Sodalitas Egressus ---- Retrieved from Nova Roma Biography Page 'Gallus Minicius Iovinus' Gallus Minicius Iovinus originally joined the Editorial Staff of the Roman Times Quarterly at the time of its founding and continues as the Art Editor. He is a resident of Provincia Thule. 'Lucius Vitellius Triarius Maior' Lucius Vitellius Triarius Maior was born in America Austrorientalis. He currently lives in Volunum (Knoxville, Tennessee, USA). He is the paterfamilias of the domus and familia Vitellia Triaria, composed of his wife, Tiberia Octavia, and their children, Lucius, Quintus and Tiberia. He joined Nova Roma on a.d. VIII Kal. Feb. ‡ Fr. Apulo C. Laenate cos. ‡ MMDCCLVIII a.u.c. (25 January 2005 CE), and became an assiduus member of Gens Vitellia. He is a member of the Plebeian order. He has had a lifelong interest in Ancient Rome, its accomplishments and failures, and how they have shaped the world that we live in today. He is convinced that the foundations and decisions the ancient Romans laid and made for us will continue to provide age-old answers to the new-age problems we will encounter in the future. He believes that the future of Nova Roma lies in the hands of its citizenry on the local level. As a member of one of the most active provinces in the Res Publica, he personally feels that in order to further develop our organization, we must meet offline, as well as online. We must forge friendships with other organizations of like interests and recruit from them. By showing a positive image to the public, we can expand our citizenry base and effectively include many other smaller Roman organizations within our realm without harming or affecting their existing structure. He also believe that Nova Roma can and will be the model Roman organization and central meeting place for all Roman interest groups in the future, Nova Roma being the Roman enthusiast’s global daily gathering place. He supports cives working together by participating in Nova Roman events, both online and offline, as well as supporting our members in elevating our status in the modern Roman world. Favorite Quotes: '' '''A•POSSE•AD•ESSE' (From Possibility to Actuality) Quam bene vivas refert, non quam diu. (The important thing isn't how long you live, but how well you live) ~ L. Annaeus Seneca Cursus honorum *'Quaestor' :to Curule Aedile Publius Memmius Albucius : Other posts *'Αρχων' :Arkhon, Boule of Sodalitas Graeciae : | 2008 CE *'Dominus Factionis' :Factio Veneta, the Blues : | 2007 CE *'Scriba' :to Dominus praefectus, Gn. Iulius Caesar, Go Roman Program of Sodalitas Egressus : | 2009 CE : | 2008 CE : | 2007 CE : | 2006 CE : | 2005 CE Provincial posts *'Praefectus Regio (TN/AR)' :Provincia America Austrorientalis : | 2009 CE : | 2008 CE : | 2007 CE : | 2006 CE : | 2005 CE *'Curator Aranearius' :Provincia America Austrorientalis : | 2006 CE : | 2005 CE Res gestae *'Dominus Praefectus & Founder' :Mons Aventinus Online Community : | 2008 CE : | 2007 CE *'Dominus Praefectus & Founder' :RomanSpace Social Network (romanspace.ning.com) : | 2008 CE *'Form Editor' :Roman Times Quarterly : | 2009 CE ---- Retrieved from Nova Roma Biography Page